Conventionally, a filament winding device is known which winds fiber bundles, into which resin is infiltrated, onto an outer peripheral surface of a liner. The filament winding device has a helical head in which a plurality of fiber bundle guides are provided radially so that a plurality of fiber bundles can be wound onto the outer peripheral surface of the rotating liner simultaneously (for example, see the Patent Literature 1).
However, in such a filament winding device, the fiber bundle guides must be moved to an optimal position corresponding to the outer diameter of the liner. The fiber bundle guides adjacent to each other are required not to interfere even when the fiber bundle guides are moved so as to be close to the rotational axis of the liner.
Then, in such a filament winding device, an art is required for optimizing the interval between the fiber bundle guides adjacent to each other so as to prevent the interference between the fiber bundle guides. Namely, an art is required for optimizing the interval between the fiber bundle guides adjacent to each other even when the fiber bundle guides are moved corresponding to the outer diameter of the liner.